Never Sell Your Soul
by Liebling
Summary: The Chamber of Secrets. Different character point of views on the whole Tom Riddle & Chamber of Secrets situation. Take a look at the people involved (and not so involved) Short little vignettes.
1. Ginny Weasley

"I guess the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger." -Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
Ginny and the Diary:  
  
This is me, Ginny Weasley, I suppose you know about me, or on second thought, maybe you don't, after all, I am only Ginny the girl who sold her soul to Tom Riddle. The one with the diary. This is my story.  
  
It all started innocently enough, I found a diary in one of my schoolbooks for my first year. It was red looking, and had the Hogwarts emblem on it. Of course I decided it might be fun to start writing in it, something to get rid of my agony. Agony of being the only girl, the youngest, the baby, trials and tribulations about how Harry, Harry Potter didn't like me, about how we were poor, everything. I poured my self into it, everything I had. Such as when I wrote this, and scarily enough Tom had been preserved through the diary, I remember writing something like this.  
  
Dear  
  
Tom,  
  
I hope this finds you in good spirits, for I am not. Ron just makes funny of me all the time, and Harry, will Harry doesn't even pay attention to me. I'm just Ginny, Ginny Weasley, and little sister to all. Malfoy keeps calling me "Weasel" along with many other twisted things. I just hope Hogwarts will get better, I hope. I have to close this now. Goodbye Tom.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
He responded like he always did with things similar to:  
  
Dear  
  
Ginny,  
  
Things will get better for you, I just know it, everyone has problems at times, I feel so sorry for you, but keep a positive attitude and things will look up. Punch Malfoy in the nose for me too, picking on a girl like that!  
  
Yours,  
  
Tom.  
  
See what I mean? He was so compassionate, and sweet, and I liked him, really liked him, he was the friend I never had. Or at least I thought so. He worked through me and the power, and soul in which I had traded him for.  
  
Now, as simple as this may sound, remember this: Never give someone your soul, never trade it for a kind word or a sweet compliment. Be careful for careless flattery is not exactly flattery and nothing is worth trading in your soul for.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading! Please read and review! Possibly To Be Continued Tom's point of view on the whole thing. Enjoy! 


	2. Tom Riddle

"I guess the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger." -Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
  
  
Tom and the Diary:  
  
Yes, I am Tom Riddle, a very young version of Voldermort. I did, for a fact speak to young, naïve, pathetic, slimy Miss. Weasley.  
  
I spoke to her through the form of a crimson diary. At first, she told very little to me. "Tom, I'm really bored. And Harry STILL isn't noticing me! What a twit." And then she'd close the letter.  
  
And I'd tell her how *sorry* I was, or how much Harry *didn't* deserve her. She was too good for him.  
  
After a while, she began telling me more then broad topics she'd go into details about her life and how terrible her brother's were. I was really getting inter her brain.  
  
My voice was probably played throughout her dense little head. She poured her heart into me, her whole spirit.  
  
Later, she'd feel as though she told a secret to a safe person. Nothing is ever safe, and no secrets go untold. Pathetic girl.  
  
Her whole life, body, mind, and spirit had been strewn into me. I was regaining power from someone else's pain. And it, it was beautiful.  
  
"Dear Ginny,  
  
I'm so sorry it's all so difficult for you. Keep your chin up; things will get better, I'm sure of it. Tell Harry it's his loss he won't go to the Christmas Ball with you. I've got to get going. Farewell for now.  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
  
Tom "  
  
Back and fourth back and fourth. She only needed one kind word, or compliment and she'd pour more information into me. One little compliment made her happy, and she happily obliged and told me more. Hoping for sympathy. Hoping for pity. Hoping for someone-or something that would make her life worth living.  
  
Not to say I can really blame her for that. Her family had no money, she had hand-me-down robes, her brothers treated her like dirt. But she was so swayed by one kind word or some bit of pity that she went out of her way looking for it, she was pride less, and had no ego.  
  
You know, quite the contrary it really is sick to see someone with no pride. Going nowhere fast. Ginny Weasley.  
  
So here we are now. In the end, Mister. Amazing Potter came to the rescue and saved the girl from my 'evil clutches.' For all the pride she had lost, the bloody girl deserved to die.  
  
Why live if you are an ego less nothing? Hardly mortal.  
  
People can flatter you senseless. But the truth of the matter is, it's nothing if you don't believe it yourself. Never give away the conviction of your opinion for the sake of someone else and their power. 


	3. Harry Potter

"I guess the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger." -Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
Harry and the diary:  
  
There lay Ginny Weasley, she was on the cold floor she looked so lifeless by the time I got there.  
  
Ron had stayed back, and I saw her on the ground she looked so dead.  
  
Something about her, I knew she was alive, I don't know how but I did. Emotionally though, she looked so drained so 'already dead.'  
  
I guess alls well that ends well right?  
  
Not for Ginny.  
  
After the 'Chamber of Secrets' Ginny was never the same again. It was as though she was missing. Often she brought up 'Tom' in a very round about way.  
  
"Yeah, I know, he was terrible but he really wasn't always so bad, he could be sweet to me sometimes-"  
  
She was so vulnerable from that day on. It was as though a bit of her innocence about there 'not being evil in the world' was taken away.  
  
Cynical she became.  
  
The poor girl had lost so much pride I hear.  
  
She gave her life to that small crimson diary. I hear she poured herself into it, she lost herself in it. Because she became so freely absorbed in it that nothing else mattered. Nothing.  
  
Ginny told me a few things she wrote in it, it was normal stuff 'really', she had written a few things about me, and how about Fred and George were always playing jokes on her, and how she had second hand stuff. Normal things.  
  
But then again, she didn't show me all of it either.  
  
She told me she got carried away with the diary and that 'he' befriended her, that he really did like her as a friend.  
  
I didn't see how she could've gotten caught up in it, it was a bloody diary not some person.  
  
I hear he sweet-talked her quite a bit. Told her how great she was, and how much fun she was to talk to.  
  
But in the end, you can't really justify Ginny's behavior either can you?  
  
I mean, Voldermort's evil, believe me, but in the same token didn't Ginny do something equally as evil? She 'sold' her soul to someone/something.  
  
It was innocent enough, but Ginny SOLD OUT.  
  
You can't really dismiss that now can you?  
  
She helped out the git, no matter which way you're planning to sugarcoat the matter.  
  
And it was all her own folly, he certainly coaxed her, but it began with her. It began with Ginny and her insecurities.  
  
What scares me though, is not the incident itself but how Ginny was so vulnerable she felt as though she had tell this diary things. How she felt as though she needed to sell her soul.  
  
I guess, you can't really trust anyone or anything. Whether it be a diary, or your best friend sitting right next to you... 


	4. Mrs Weasley

"I guess the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger." -Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
Mrs. Weasley and the diary:  
  
I thought we taught her never to give up so many secrets to some idiotic thing, person, or what have you. I thought we taught Gin, that you've got to be careful with whom you speak personally to you.  
  
She was so naïve though, and it was what our whole family loved about her. But it also left her open to pain, betrayal, and heartache.  
  
When I first found out that she was in the chamber, my world came crashing down. My whole world. It just broke, shattered, and left an awful echo. Arthur was distraught and he mumbled incoherent things about 'his little girl' it was hard for us, because Ginny was 'our' child and we would willingly give our life for her.  
  
But she was okay.  
  
The days following her rescue, she seemed to be volatile, confused, and disturbed. We'd talk to her, but she would seem only 'half there.' The boys' would try to cheer her up but she would just say, "No, I don't want to play Quidditch." Or, "No, that's okay."  
  
She wasn't our feisty Ginny. She wasn't the daughter we had raised and loved for so long.  
  
I think, the scariest part was that the girl was so vulnerable. She used to be so strong, so set in her ways, so stubborn. It seemed like Tom Riddle had blind-sighted her, causing her to doubt everything she once believed in.  
  
We would tell her that he was terrible-that it wasn't her fault. And do you know what our precious daughter would say in indignation?  
  
"Mum, don't say that about him! He's my friend!"  
  
She was so in denial it was hard to watch.  
  
It was hard for her to trust people, or open up to anyone anymore.  
  
Ginny became bashful, shy, and withdrawn, to everyone. Including 'us.'  
  
She used to love making cookies with me, playing out in the yard with the boys, and waltzing with Arthur. But now, she didn't.  
  
And, the oddest part was that, she never cried.  
  
Once, she told me something I'll never forget, "Mummy, do you know that I loved him? Did you know that I gave him my soul, and my heart and he took it and tore it into pieces? Do you know that he made me feel so useless and so ratty? Do you know that he took my soul and manipulated it for his sick pleasure? And do you know, Mum, that I still love him?"  
  
She was so pretty. Now, she's just lost. Her face shows this 'been around the world' look, and it is almost always ghostly pale. She's gotten skinner, but she eats more. Her eyes look hollow and surreal.  
It's terrible, what they can do to a pretty girl. 


	5. Mr Weasley

"I guess the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger." -Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Mr. Weasley and the diary:  
  
Our daughter. My precious daughter falling 'victim' to this diary, this horrible person. When I found out about the 'chamber' I was so scared.  
  
I wish it could've been me down there, not Ginny. She was so young, she didn't deserve that!  
  
It wasn't fair.  
  
I was so relieved when I found out she was okay. But, I wanted to kill that git that did this to her, I just wanted to wring his neck for what he did to her.  
  
It was hard to restrain my anger.  
  
In the same token though, we told her never to look for sympathy or pity in someone else. Never go to someone else for 'sympathy' because you know they'll use you like a cheap card.  
  
It happens every time. They use you for some sort of joke, and they never give you pity, it all has some ulterior motive. And what Gin didn't understand was that, EVERYONE, even those who want to be your friend have some ulterior motive.  
  
But she was okay, but nothing went back to normal. I remember, she'd brood about on the couch in old sweatpants and eat gingerbread cookies, and she would sit there with this gutless look on her face.  
  
She looked like she was dead.  
  
And being her Father that hurt me. My little girl, so hurt, and I couldn't help her. I couldn't save her, like I used to be able to. I could save the day and come to her aid.  
  
She once told me, "Daddy, he ate my heart out on a silver platter." It hurt my heart to hear that, and I wanted her to be happy, and okay, and be able to bounce back.  
  
I remember she looked so distant. Like, she wasn't even in the same room with us or something. Her face was so pale she looked so listless.  
  
I used to always tell her, "Kiddo, you have to realize that no one likes you for you or how great you are. They like you for what you can do for them."  
  
It was cynical, but it was true as day. Ginny, didn't listen. She became so absorbed in this diary that life, people, or even herself didn't matter. When you're in love (or so she claimed she was) you love that person, but you ALWAYS love yourself more. Ginny stopped loving herself. And turned to the one thing that loved her right back: Tom Riddle. 


End file.
